Sibling secret
by wolvera88
Summary: An interesting relationship between step-siblings.find out the rest...
1. Chapter 1

„Kenshin, you shouldn't let her sleep with you! You're not children anymore!" Seijuuro Mizuho warned her son, stepping in his room. it was early morning and she hadn't been surprised when she'd not found her second child in the room.

Another head popped up from behind the boy, confirming her belief.

"It's okay, mom, at least I know that Kaoru is safe." the still sleepy teenager boy smiled at his bedmate who returned it with a grin. Mizuho let it go.

"Get dressed or you'll be late!"

Kaoru climbed out of her brother's bed and made her way out with a last glance at Kenshin. Both of them appeared downstairs fifteen minutes later, prepared for school.

"Take care!" Seijuuro Hiko murmured after them, making his wife chuckle. He was not really parental material but every once in a while he surprised his family.

"Have I heard that right?" Kenshin turned to his sister in utter disbelief.

"Seems like that." She nodded.

"I guess miracles can happen!" Kenshin shrugged it off and led her towards their school.

Kaoru's face darkened with each step as they were nearing the dreadful building. Soon she'd have to part from her brother and deal with her classmates.

"We're almost there…" Kenshin sighed. He got along well with others but his friends didn't like Kaoru very much. They saw her as a princess who thought them unworthy to her attention. The only one whom she worshipped was her brother. She skipped classes whenever she pleased and didn't get any detention. All in all, she was an outcast, a mysterious one.

As soon as the siblings passed the gates, whispers hit their ears.

"…Ice-princess… she's crazy…lucky to have such a kind bother… best avoiding her…"

Kaoru only held her chin high and followed her brother. Kenshin heard the rumors and squeezing the girl's hand, he tried to comfort her.

"That's ok." She told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yo, Kenshin! " One of the boy's classmates jumped beside the siblings. He didn't even greet the Princess.

"Sano…" the brother tried to warn his friend of his obvious rudeness but failed because Sano cut him off.

"What's with you, you didn't come yesterday!"

"I was busy." He had stayed with his sister instead but the others didn't need to know that. before Sano could've asked more, the boy turned to Kaoru. "I'll walk you to class!"

When people looked at the siblings, at first they thought them as a couple. The two didn't have any similar features and their behaviors were different as well. Kaoru looked like a normal Japanese girl with long black hair and short built. The Ice-princess nickname came from her color of her eyes. Instead of brown, she had dark blue orbs. On the other hand, Kenshin was more like a foreign guy. His locks were blood red and he kept it long, the end almost reached his butt. Just like his sister had her privileges at school, his was the ponytail. All of the male students had to keep their hair short. Strangely, they didn't have hard thoughts because of that and that was thanks to Kenshin' s kindness.

They were like fire and ice. And the reason for that was that they were not blood related. The children were both five years old when Hiko and Mizuho had married. Kenshin's mother had died in childbirth and Kaoru had lost her father in a car-accident.

Mizuho and Kaoru had taken up Seijuuro' s name after the marriage and ever since then, the younglings had cared for each other deeply. Surprisingly deeply.

The class was silent while the teacher was explaining some math to them. most of them kept up a good facade, as if paying attention but not Kaoru. There were some guys playing basketball at the ground and she recognized Kenshin among them. She watched him, not noticing that the teacher called her name.

" Seijuuro!" Finally she looked away from the window, ready to answer whatever was questioned but from the corner of her eyes she saw that the redhead was hit by the ball. Without a word she stood up, her chair fell backwards, and rushed out of the class.

" Seijuuro!" The teacher called again but she ignored the shout. Running down the stairs she pushed some freshmen from the way and headed for the ground. A few people were gathering around her brother but that didn't stop her.

"Don't touch him!" She cried at one girl and crouched down next to Kenshin. "Are you all right?"

The boy's eyes widened when he sensed her. "What are you doing here? You have class!"

"You are hurt." Was all she said and touched his fore head. A small bruise was forming next to his temple, nothing serious. Kaoru knew it.

"Seijuuro! "They heard a sharp voice and everybody turned their head towards it. Kaoru's teacher stood not too far from the group, fuming. Kenshin turned to his sister, a remorseful expression on his face." I'll go with you."

He let her help him up and the two followed the math teacher. At his questioning gaze, the red haired student grabbed Kaoru's hand. " I won't leave her alone."

Poor man left them alone, not liking the glare he had gotten. The boy seemed determined to go with his sister and it seemed that he couldn't do anything against him in this matter.

The principal wasn't surprised at the siblings' sight and motioned to the teacher to leave them alone. She was quite familiar with them and knew whom she was dealing with.

"I'm afraid, I have to call your parents this time. It's not the first time that something like this happened." She reached for the phone but Kenshin stopped her.

"I am responsible. Please don't tell them, it's not their fault and you know it!"

"I know that but Kaoru can't be handled and it's a huge problem. The other students complain a lot and sooner or later it would get out of hand." The woman explained it, looking at Kaoru. "I believe that you wouldn't want your sister to be beaten."

" I don't. They won't touch her." Kenshin sounded sure of that and the principal knew that it meant the end of the conversation. Again she looked at the girl.

"Please, in the future, refrain from running out on your teachers. You may leave, I won't tell your parents."

The Seijuuros walked out of the office and Kenshin led her to a silent corner of the school-ground."You have to stop, Kaoru. She was telling the truth, the others are getting madder at you day after day, even my friends. I can't stop them if they decide that they want revenge on you… think about that."

"I haven't done anything wrong. You're hurt and I was worried…" Kaoru was in tears and first, the boy wanted to comfort her but knew otherwise.

" Stop pretending, Kaoru…" He left her, not looking back. Had he done that, he would have rushed back to hug her, although he knew that the tears weren't real.

Later Kenshin was watering flowers in the school's garden, that day it was his task. Deep in thought, he didn't notice another person's approach and the next minute he was completely wet. Looking up, Yukishiro Tomoe stood in front of him, chuckling slightly at her own joke.

"You were daydreaming." She told him and dropped the tube. Stepping closer, she began unbuttoning the boy's shirt, all the way looking in his eyes.

Kenshin had a crush on Tomoe since months and the attraction seemed mutual so hesitantly he bent his head and brushed his mouth against hers. The girl responded and they quickly forgot where they were. When they parted, Tomoe chuckled and grabbed the panting redhead's hand.

"Come on, let's get you dried up!" She pulled him with her, and Kenshin followed, dumbfounded.

I had a nightmare. Usually I go to Kenshin after one so I do that now too. He is facing the door, sound asleep but that isn't what stops me. The expression on his face is one that I have never seen. A slight smile that he doesn't show me but for another person. Tomoe.

I hate when he talks to other people than me. He is mine and mine alone, I don't care what our classmates think about me. If he's with me, than nothing else matters but somehow I feel like we're 

drifting apart. I will lose him to Tomoe and it's creeping me out, makes me more insecure. Maybe I am really a psycho but he made me like that, it is his fault. When we were younger, he was the one who didn't let me out of his sight, I couldn't be friends with other children, couldn't sleep over because he would throw a tantrum. So is it wrong if I depend on him? Do what he has taught me to do? I don't know…

Tonight I won't sleep with him. Not because I don't want to but because I don't want to think that while he holds me, he is dreaming of another girl… I'll have my revenge. I will do what pains him most when he is miserable, even if I, myself, would be just as hurt from it. Sleep now brother…

The following morning, Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin but he was just sitting at the table in the kitchen, deep in thought.

"Kenshin, we should go…" She warned him and went to pull him up but he shrugged her hand off.

"Tomoe is coming with us, I'm waiting for her. You can go, we'll catch up." He suggested. Kaoru froze on the spot, looking in disbelief. Now she knew why that dreamy expression had been on his face yesterday. There was no way that she'd leave alone those two.

"I'm staying."

Just then the doorbell rang and Kenshin jumped up, a little too eagerly. "She's here. Let's go!"

The blue eyed girl didn't even greet the one standing at the doorway. She pushed past her and headed for the high school.

"She seems upset." Tomoe noted but there was no concern in her voice.

"She'll be fine. It's just one of her moody days. "Kenshin shrugged.

He had waited for Kaoru the night but she hadn't come. Now, it was her punishment and later there was coming more. That night he didn't plan sleeping at home, he'd already told his parents about it. Kaoru would just have to find it out later.

Reaching the gate, Kenshin quickly looked around for his sister but didn't see her so he guessed she had already gone to class. That left an opportunity and he turned to the girl standing next to him.

"I'll walk you to class."

"Thank you."

Now that was a strange sight. Seijuuro Kenshin always walked his sister to class and no other girl had that privilege besides her. It looked like, time's changed. And of course, new rumors were spread around quickly. Eventually, they reached the third person involved.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter 2! Now you must know that it's a result of a writer's block and reading The flower of evil(as some of you have already guessed)...I am experimenting right now so tell me what you like and what is it that could be thrown into Hell.

Also,thanks for all the reviews, you help me a lot because most of the time those are what pushes me forward and i was tempted to delete the whole story. Sorry for the grammar, i don't have a beta and my friend couldn't read it...

Enjoy!

A furious girl rushed downstairs just after the school bell had rung. She burst into class D and her brother immediately followed out, words didn't even need. They walked out of the building and Kaoru led her brother behind the school where the chance that they were overheard was small.

"Are you dating Tomoe?" She demanded to know. Kenshin shrugged, a certain sign that he was nervous. And being his sister, Kaoru knew that quite well.

"Yes." She answered for him. "When did you intend to tell me?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow. " He lied because he didn't want her to know that soon. He wanted to put some distance between them first, push Kaoru away.

"So you wanted me to sleep with you tonight so just you can tell me tomorrow!" The girl was taken aback.

It was time to tell her the other news, he figured. " That is, I won't sleep at home… I'm staying at a friend's place for tonight…"

At first she gasped and her whole body felt numb but then another burst of anger came and she lost it ."You mean Tomoe? You'll sleep with her?! Staining yourself with her filthiness?! I love you, you idiot! Can she give so much love to you?!"

With that, the girl pushed him to the ground and kissed her brother with all her anger and love and hatred towards him. And he couldn't push her away, he didn't have such a strong will for he knew that although he loved Tomoe, he loved his sister just as well.

A cough cut their little affair and both looked up to see a guy standing close to the wall. Obviously he had climbed in just a moment ago but he could very well catch them. Kenshin looked embarrassed and his expression gave him away but his sister just had an angry look in her eyes, a clear sign that she wanted the intruder to be gone.

"I guess I'm not late then." The third wheel let out a sigh, wanting to ease the tension in the atmosphere. The sibling didn't know if he had seen their kiss or just thought that they were playing, his tone and face didn't show anything besides relief.

Kaoru stood and helped the red head up, then without a word, she left, giving her brother a frown on her way. Kenshin turned to the other guy. He seemed familiar and he had no idea when and where he could have seen him. The boy however almost immediately recognized him after he had a clear look on Kenshin's face.

"Seijuuro Kenshin? Is that you? And was that Kaoru?" he asked.

"Yes but how do you know us?"

"Seta Soujirou. Don't you remember me? We were friends before I moved to Hokkaido. Sounds familiar now? Reddy?"

Kenshin's head shot up at the hated nickname. "Don't call me that, Sou! Not even Kaoru uses that name!"

"So you remember me! That is good. I hope that we can hang out in the future too, with Kaoru. Speaking of her, she is beautiful!"

"She's my sister!" Kenshin's possessiveness over his sister hadn't changed in these past years, Seta noticed. He was the most protective brother he had ever met. And he didn't forget the earlier scene either. Interesting situation, it had been.

"Let's go to class…" Kenshin finally spoke up and they went back to the building.

" Where is Kenshin?" Seijuuro Hiko asked his daughter while the family was having dinner. Kaoru stayed silent, ignoring his questioning look. Her mother answered for her and Hiko frowned a little at his absence for the night.

"He's a big boy, Hiko, almost a man. It is all right if he wants to spend the night out with some friends of his."

"I am just surprised that it happens now. Guys usually want to go out at their younger age. He didn't and it's weird, don't you think?" the man burrowed his eyebrows."Maybe there is a woman. It's time, I say."

The girl had been silent until his last statement but as soon as it had come out of Hiko's mouth, she pushed her chair loudly from under her and ran up into her room. The adults stared after her, first not understanding her sudden bursting. The mother was the one who began talking.

"I think she's upset. It's understandable, though, since this time she might have to share Kenshin with another girl. I hope she will take that well!"

"Doesn't look like it…"Hiko muttered." Maybe in time, she will get used to it. And even find a guy for herself, a decent one."

" You're right. Let's leave her alone for now, she needs some time alone…"

I miss her. Of course I wouldn't admit that out loud to others, certainly not to Tomoe, but I do. I was the one that wanted some distance from Kaoru but now I'm upset. What is she doing right now? Can she sleep? Is she in my room, searching for some comfort? I just don't know.

It's the first time that we don't sleep together and I didn't know that it would be so hard to me, just as hard as I was on her. I've always thought that she is more addicted to me that I was to her but now I think that it's not like that. Because if I weren't so possessive when we were little, maybe she wouldn't have become like this. So I see now that even if I am better at hiding my love, I am the one who loves her more.

It's frightening. That's why I'm doing this. Leaving her alone. She'll be angry tomorrow but I will find a way to make it up to her. Somehow…because I'm bad. I still want her to love me as much as she does now, so that she wouldn't be anybody else's. I won't share but she will have to… Tomoe is here and I can't let her get away either. I'm selfish.

Funny, everybody thinks that Kaoru is bad and selfish and a princess but the truth is that I am the one who is the king. I am just good at hiding my true nature. I need all the attention and love, that's why she separates from others. It's because of my will. It will only take time until she'd be pulled out of her shell and she'll be taken away from me. I know it. And I even know who will be that person.

Enough of this! The others are waiting for me. I didn't lie to my family, I sleep at my friend's place, but in the evening, I spend time with Tomoe, Sano, and even Seta joined us. Somehow Sano and him quickly became friends and now he is with us. Well, I just have to get to know him well again and decide what to do with him and Kaoru. His remark about my sister has left a trace in my mind and I have the advantage of knowing his intentions. I know my Kaoru and it will be a hard work, getting friendly with her, even if the three of us knew each other years ago. So I can count on her behavior towards strangers. I just have to be familiar with Soujiro again to know what to do in the future. Easy enough, isn't it? And while I'm at it, I can spend some quality time with Tomoe as well. Even better!

The morning was unusually calm without Kenshin. Both parents waited for Kaoru at the table. Mostly Kenshin was the first one emerging from his room and they adults realized that how much one person's absence can change the atmosphere. Kaoru and Kenshin almost never bickered so theirs wasn't a loud breakfast but still…he was missing.

Kaoru finally came down with an empty expression on her face. Mizuho knew that she wouldn't take the whole situation good but this, it was just frightening. She threw herself onto the chair and began munching on her toast, not really caring what it tasted.

"Good morning to you too."Hiko grunted at her behavior.

"Morning."Finally she murmured, without glancing at him. The mother remained silent, watching her daughter's every move and gesture. She felt hollow, like only her body was there.

Mizuho admitted to herself that Kaoru was not an ordinary girl, she had flaws and sometimes she could look so scary that even the older woman was afraid of her. She couldn't be intimidated by her stepfather, though Seijuuro was not a small man and on top, he could be very strict. He didn't have to raise his voice if he wanted some attention. Even Kenshin turned away when he had that fire in his eyes. But not Kaoru.

The only one who could tame her—there was not better words for that—was Kenshin. And he managed to do that with only a touch or a hug.

Now Kenshin wasn't there and Kaoru looked pretty upset. Mizuho wanted her to feel better and thought about what to do with her. Just as she was about to ask the girl if she wants to go with her later in the afternoon to visit her grandmother, Kaoru stood in the same fashion like the night before and made her way towards the door.

"What? That is going to be like this from now on?" Hiko asked a little angry—his coffee had landed on his pants, burning his tighs. He didn't get an answer, Kaoru was at the door by that time.

She was tying her shoe laces when the door opened, revealing Kenshin. The two stared at each other for a while, silently telling about last night until Mizuho appeared and gasped at the red head's presence.

"Kenshin! I thought that you wouldn't come until tonight!"

"I won't let Kaoru to walk alone. Besides, the others are still sleeping… they don't have first period today." Came the acceptable answer—only Kaoru knew that wasn't the case. Those were Kenshin's classmates, and they had the same schedule for the whole week. It was Kaoru who had other because she was in another class. Their parents had decided that, they had thought that if they were separated, Kaoru had more chance to find friends. Only that was too late for her, Kenshin had managed to make her dependent, almost like an addict or worse. There was no way that Hiko hadn't realized that, only he had thought that they could change the girl. Obviously, he had thought wrong.

Kenshin had a strange expression on his face when he looked at his sister. A part of him wished that she would be fine and had had a good night but the other side, the darker one hoped that her night had been Hell without him. He was aware of Mizuho's watchful eyes on him but he knew that the woman thought how good of a brother was him. Again, his mind was ripped into two. He felt shameful, for his intentions were not what their mother expected, and still, some kind of satisfaction filled him, knowing how good he was at pretending. Kenshin only feared his father because the old man wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. Even Kaoru and Mizuho believed that Hiko was ignorant. Yes, the old man was ignorant but that didn't mean that he didn't see what was happening in front of him. Still, this knowledge didn't kept his son from doing what he had planned.

"Let's go!" Kenshin said to the girl and they were heading towards their school. The silence between them was an uncomfortable one, they were tense. The boy stayed close to Kaoru, their arms touching. A silent apology, that she couldn't accept, not even from her love. The girl shifted until she was a few feet away from him.

"How was your night?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Nothing special. We went to drink with Tomoe and Sano. Seta was there too, he missed you." Now he was good at playing. Mentioning those two seemed like a good idea. He remembered that Kaoru and Soujiro had gotten along well so he might as well turn the situation to his advantage." Then Sano and I went to his place and we stayed up to watch a few movies. Tomoe had to go home."

Kaoru wanted to say something but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes met with familiar brown ones. Seta Soujiro smiled down at her."Good morning, fair lady!"

" 'Morning." She nodded. she didn't say anything when his arm sneaked around his shoulder and the boy fell in step with them." It's time for you to socialize a little, Kaoru-hime!" Seta grinned at her.

The way Kaoru looked at their schoolmate told Kenshin that there won't be any problem. Any guy who wanted to spend time with his sister got a few 'no' and some of them even had a hurt ankle if they bullied her too long for her likig. It looked like this one wasn't an exception.

He was in for a surprise! Kaoru side-glanced at her dear brother then turned back to her volunteered guide and even smiled a bit." What do you have in mind?"

"A movie in the afternoon? My treat!" Again that grin and when Kaoru said yes, Kenshin's blood ran cold. Something changed and he couldn't put a hand on it. He had looked upon something and the things were getting out of his hands. Maybe he didn't know his little sister as much as he had thought! Still, for the first time in these past few years there was someone who could be threat to his and Kaoru's relationship. Now, he just had to find another way to turn the game and he was certain he could find it. He didn't have any other chance or else all his work had been in vain…

That's all for now, hope you liked it! i will try to update as soon as i can! please, Review!Love you!


End file.
